


'Tis a Swing Thing

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Electro Swing, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Club, M/M, Music, Musician Castiel, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort of poetic?, Stranger Sex, Suggested beginning of something romantic, Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day Sammy had dicovered swing for himself, Dean had it coming and now there he was, going with his little brother to a Swing Evening because apparently Jess HAD TO get sick exactly on the day Sam was waiting for so much.<br/>As they enter the club it becomes clear that Dean <strong>absolutely</strong> doesn't like it there and he <strong>of course</strong> isn't even remotely close to admitting that the music is actually catchy and this one particularly impressive saxophonist is doing things to him.<br/>Because Dean Winchester <strong>obviously</strong> doesn't like swing and men.<br/>At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis a Swing Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I reccomend a little [playlist](http://8tracks.com/kementeri/cheek-to-cheek) to accompany the reading (the songs aren't in the order of appearance but it was what I was listening to when writing and it's just nice to feel the atmosphere ;) )

"Thank you, Dean." Sam was repeating those words like a mantra since Dean had said 'yes' unable to hurt his puppy-eyed brother.  
The taxi drove off, leaving both Winchesters alone in the chilly air of some forgotten alley.  
"You sure it's here?" Dean really just wanted to run away and bury himself under a warm blanket on his bed with some _good_ music and a book.  
"Absolutely." Sam was adamant.

Dean sighed. Not only was he cold in his stupidly formal attire but also he was pretty sure they were probably lost for good in the part of the city he didn't know at all. Sam though was too enthusiastic about this evening to give up so easily and after a short while of confusion he finally pointed at a rather shabby door on the other side of the street. Dean strained his sight and actually spotted a dusty neon sign, which, for some reason, was turned off. He exhaled heavily and followed Sam who looked as if he was flying towards those gates that must have led to some kind of a decadent dive.

Once they entered the building though, Dean's view on the whole event started changing a little.

The place had an atmosphere that immediately embraced them both and sucked them in, instantaneously making them forget there was any other world outside.  
The hour was still early which explained the lack of people by the entrance but there were two security guards who controlled their tickets and showed them the way to the main room.  
There was a bar there, which let Dean feel more 'at home', but the main part of the club was a huge dancefloor positioned right in front of the stage and surrounded by small tables with comfortable sofas instead of chairs. Dark red walls of the club appeared eclectically crowded with various paintings and murals of musicians and, to Dean's surprise, black cats. Some people were already there, chatting silently, drinking coffee or wine and smoking.  
The scent of the smoke, coffee and perfumes was pleasant, somehow fitting the atmosphere and silent, not yet live, jazz music playing in the background.

Dean stopped in the entrance to breathe in the ambience, eyeing the elegant clients and wondering how to pretend he wasn't that strangely fascinated.  
Sam pulled his arm, leading him to a table close to the scene.  
"It's gonna be awesome!" he hissed, excited like a puppy on its first walk.  
"We will see..." Dean couldn't hide a little smirk.

***

Slowly all the tables became occupied as the time was lazily passing by. Dean and Sam ordered some coffee and funky deserts, which was totally so not them, Dean had to pinch his forearm to remind himself that this actually wasn't him. That place was influencing both brothers but truth to be told, they didn't mind a little pleasant change once in a while.

Dean relaxed a bit, sliding into a more comfortable position and let his thoughts wander so far that he hadn't noticed the musicians appearing on the stage until the first note resounded in the air.The piano started playing a catchy, cocky tune, a beautiful woman joined in with her singing four tacts later, the drums picked up the beat and then… the first notes of the saxophone kicked in.

Dean's eyes wandered towards the musician and his jaw dropped. He was tall and lean in his perfectly suited waistcoat, embracing his instrument with a grace that apparently fuelled him whole when he moved to the beat, accompanying the vocalist, picking up the main theme whenever she was leaving it and fading into the background when she was back with her next line.

Dean barely noticed Sam producing some strange movements next to him or the people who already decided to conquer the dancefloor. He observed the saxophonist, his dark messy hair, his mouth doing things that surely must have been illegal for their suggestivity,  and his sharp features, dangerous with the concentration and devotion so easily fitting them.  
Dean was dead to the world, lost in the vision and embraced lightly by the warm, flirty sounds.

That was until the song ended and the musician lowered his instrument, opening his eyes and looking right at Dean as if he knew exactly how dumbstruck the previously anti-swing Winchester was.  
A smug smirk was dancing on his slightly swollen lips and Dean swallowed hard, unable to run away from under the extremaly blue and intensive gaze.

In the meantime the vocalist was introducing the band and the only word that somehow made it to Dean's ears was a name.  
 _Castiel._  
The saxophonist bowed his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Dean.  
So Castiel it was.

***

Almost and hour later the band had left the stage and Dean observed them disappear with his heart beating loud, blood burning hot in his veins and ears full of music. Sam was clapping enthiusiastically and generally cheering, his eyes sparkling with delight.  
"You liked it!" he said, looking at Dean with a bitch face breaking into a huge grin. "Admit it, Dean!"  
"Uhmm..." Dean wasn't really listening to Sam, barely aware of his brother's existence. "I gotta go to the toilet." his cheeks were for sure beet red.  
"Caro starts playing soon..." Sam frowned.  
"I'll be back soon." Dean had no idea who Caro was. "I-I really have to go."  
Sam shrugged, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Fine, whatever." he obviously was a little pissed and Dean would normally feel ashamed for spoiling his brother's mood but he needed to get out of there and get hold of himself.

***

Dean found a dark little corridor with a slight breeze flowing through it, exactly what he needed. He leaned on the wall, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply.  
 _God, I'm wrecked..._ he thought, feeling his whole face flushed and his pants very tight around his crotch.  
He needed all of that to fade away before he could join Sam for the rest of the evening but the memory of those eyes and skillfull fingers weren't leaving his mind. That musician, Castiel, had pulled some strange strings Dean didn't even know he had and hell, he couldn't remember feeling like that ever before.

Few minutes had passed in a complete silence before Dean started feeling delicate vibrations under his feet, realising that this Caro, that Sam liked so much, started her show. He heard a muffled sound of a violin and then a pleasant low female voice resounding in the wall behind his back. Dean could feel his heartbeat adjust to the rhythm of the music and slowly letting him relax. He actually started swaying slightly along with Caro's dreamy voice but then the door on the other side of the corridor swung open.  
Dean immediately jumped on his feet, breathing fast again, scared by the sudden sound.

And of course right in front of him was the blue-eyed, illegaly erotic musician, who blinked few times, surprised by Dean's presence. No more than two seconds later he raised his brow, a predatory smile slowly appearing on his face.  
Dean's breath got caught in his throat as he fought the urge to step back and chicken out.  
"Castiel..." he mouthed unwittingly, his voice weak.  
The man's smile widended and he took a step towards Dean slowly, allowing Dean to run away in case he wished to.

But Dean did the exact opposite of an escape.

Something broke in him in that moment and he was the one to cross the distance between them, suddenly courageously reaching towards Castiel and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Castiel's lips were plush and definitely swollen from the sax, so full between Dean's teeth and so warm against his mouth. Castiel maneuvred Dean to press him against the wall and hearing him moan into the kisses, feeling his fingers buried in his hair, he unzipped Dean's pants, letting his leaking cock out and grabbing him to stroke him lazily.  
Dean bucked his hips into Castiel's fist, already having no control and no shame with pure lust flowing through his veins. Castiel chuckled silently, his voice low and breath tickling Dean's bare neck.  
"Who are you, beautiful stranger?" Castiel asked against his skin, teasing it with the slightest graze of his teeth.  
"Dean..." was all Dean could say with Castiel still slowly jerking him off and being so damn close. "Oh God..." he whimpered.  
"I like you, Dean." Castiel whispered right into Dean's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "I want to taste you... Can I?" he looked at Dean from beneath his lashes and Dean blushed even harder, thinking of all the fantasies he had when Castiel was still on the stage.  
"Please... Oh fuck, please..." he yelped and pulled Castiel into one more sloppy kiss before the musician kneeled down and licked the leaking slit of Dean's cock.

Dean arched his back, huffing since Castiel gripped his hips to hold him in place as his lips slowly embraced Dean's dick, sliding over the whole shaft down to its base. Dean moaned at the wet heat surrounding him and the lively tongue doing things he didn't even think were possible.  
"I'm gonna..." he growled, thrusting against Castiel's grip. "Shit..." he couldn't hold back any longer, the pleasure flowing thorugh him and taking over his whole body.  
Castiel didn't back away, swallowing the whole load of Dean's hot come and licking him clean, while he still was trembling in the spasms of his orgasm.

Dean thumped the back of his head against the wall and slid down bonelessly to join Castiel who was grinning like a satisfied cat. Dean looked at him speechless, panting and trying to gather his thoughts. Castiel reached out to swipe away a drop of sweat from Dean's forehead with his thumb and then he slowly leaned forward to kiss Dean delicately, letting him feel the salty taste of his own arousal on Castiel's tongue.  
"I assume you did enjoy yourself." Castiel purred, staring right into Dean's soul.  
"Enjoy myself?" Dean opened his eyes wider. "It was fucking awesome, Cas." he blushed, biting his tongue.  
"Cas?" Castiel narrowed his eyed slightly and his lips bent up in amusement and sincere joy. "I like that."  
"How about you though?" Dean gulped, feeling slightly ashamed for not caring about the other man's pleasure.  
"Well, I think I could use some help there but..." Castiel's voice was velvety. "would you find it strange if I told you I would love to dance with you first?" his smile become sheepish. "Just one dance, Dean?"

And who was Dean to say no to those suddenly shy eyes and swing music which apparently crawled under his skin for good on that day?

**Author's Note:**

> [The first mentioned song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY)  
> [Song that Caro sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjlW-moh3E8)  
> [Song that Dean and Castiel would totally dance to (not featured in the playlist from the beginning notes)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEgfCQGTGr8)  
>  All kudos and comments are very much appreciated by my lil' swingin' heart :)


End file.
